


First Date

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: Month of Prompts [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Universe, Couch Cuddles, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pizza, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: They finally go out on a date (I kinda want a separate thing as a pre-date fic idk), they're both awkward, Sally is a Nice Mom, Percy is very excited.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Month of Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	First Date

Jason showed up at the Jackson's front door exactly on time.  
He shifted his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair, determined to look his best.  
"Jason! Hi dear, come in, Percy will be right down."  
"Thank you Sally."  
Jason had known Percy's family since they met, but the fact that he and Percy were now going out a date added a whole new level of awkwardness.  
"Hey Jason!"  
Percy hopped down the stairs and walked up to Jason, where he stopped unsure what to do with this whole new dynamic.  
Jason was dying inside because Percy looked so freaking *hot*.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah, if you are."  
Percy nodded with a smile, and turned to his mom.  
"Be back by...well I suppose you know what to do. But if you'll be out past 1 please tell me."  
"Yeah of course mom."  
"And you take care of him."  
She said, with a smile at Jason.  
"Of course Sally."  
"Well bye then, I love you."  
"Love you too mom."  
Percy said, pulling her into a hug before leading Jason out the door.  
The two stepped out into the brisk autumn air, and Percy turned to Jason with a huge grin.  
"Sorry if I'm stupid, but I'm really excited for tonight. I've been hoping this would happen for so long."  
"Its not stupid, I've been hoping the same."  
Jason said, with a quick laugh.  
"So, what's the plan?"  
"Uh, I was thinking we could go to this pizza place? I've gone before and their pizza is possibly the best ever."  
"Sounds good, lead the way."  
Jason started on the way, the two small talking on the way, when he felt something brush his hand, he glanced down and looked back up to see Percy gazing off in the distance, his cheeks red.  
It happened again a minute later and Jason smiled when he realized what Percy was trying to do.  
He reached out, and gently touched Percy's hand.  
Percy looked down, then looked at Jason, who nodded, and Percy took his hand, a smile on his face.  
The two walked along, settling into an easy silence, a security in the warmth of their joined hands.  
When they reached the pizza place, Jason ushered Percy in and they ordered, and started talking.  
The easy conversation they had on the walk all fell away and the awkward tension was back.  
"So, um, I feel like I know the weirdest things about you but not, well you know, the little things."  
"The little things?"  
Percy said, with a quirk of his eyebrow.  
"You know, like, the song you listen to the most, the name of your favorite toy when you were little, I don't know, a stupid habit you do every day?"  
Percy laughed.  
"This is one of the things I like the most about you. You care about that stuff, you know, the little things."  
Jason smiled.  
"And in answer to your questions, Shameless by All Time Low, Bugsy, and I don't know, but I always have to dry my hands from the wrist up, otherwise it just dries weird."  
From there the conversation flowed, and they finished the pizza and kept talking.  
The left around eleven or so, and when they got back to Percy's house, Percy stood by the door with Jason, awkward once more.  
"Do you wanna, you, know, come inside? Not in like a weird way! Just to watch a movie or something?"  
Jason, reluctant to let this night end, agreed and the two went inside.  
"Here, hold on, choose a movie and I'll go make popcorn and get blankets and stuff."  
Percy went off and Jason flicked through the movies.  
"Treasure Planet?"  
Percy laughed,  
"Sounds fun. Here, I got blankets."  
Percy flung a pile of blankets at Jason who caught them, and once Percy sat down with the bowl of popcorn, started piling them on top of the two of them.  
"Geez, you're like my mom."  
Jason flushed and dropped his hands.  
"No, not in a bad way! It's cute actually, you taking care of me or whatever."  
Percy said, trailing off.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
Their hands met under the blanket pile and the movie started.  
It had barely started, only a half-hour in, when Percy drifted off, his head on Jason's shoulder.  
Jason smiled down at him, and tucked an arm around him softly.  
Not long after Jason drifted off, his last thought being that this had possibly been the best date he'd ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made up all of the little facts about Percy, because I don't like doing ~research~  
> And I have no idea when Jason first met the Jackson's so we're just going with it.


End file.
